Adventure: TARDIS Not Required
by QueenOfIrony237
Summary: The TARDIS lands in New York 2011. Turns out, you don't need to travel all over outer space to find things that are out of the ordinary. Out of the ordinary is hiding in the shadows of our own back yard. Or even in plain sight.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first be nice. I know I can't write very well. I just like doing it.

Plus I'm not sure whether I'm even going to continue this story

**Adventure: TARDIS Not Required-Chapter 1**

"New York! Finally!" Amy stepped out of the TARDIS expecting to instantly breathe the very essence of New York: Broadway and shopping, subways and cabs, huge buildings and overcrowding. But instead, she was met with the sight of a run-down apartment building hall.

The Doctor noticed Amy's expression, "Oh. Yes, did I not mention? We're going to stop a serial killer."

"What?" Amy and Rory said in unison.

"Yes. I have reason to believe this is a vital point in his life. One where he is very vulnerable."

"I came here for shopping and greasy pizza, not CSI," Amy whined.

"Well I promise you we will get right to that just as soon as I'm done here." The Doctor wandered the halls, with Amy and Rory in tow. He may or may not have gotten lost once or twice looking for the right apartment.

Finally seeming to reach his intended destination, the Doctor burst into an apartment without knocking to find a rather large man with nothing n but a towel lounging on a couch. Rory shielded Amy's eyes.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm, uh, looking for a Doctor Mohinder Suresh?"

"Huh? Oh you mean the Indian dude who lived here before," the man had a thick New York accent and seemed uninterested in the unexpected visit, "Yeah, he moved out a while back."

"Huh," the Doctor muttered. He retreated from the apartment, but seemed to have second thoughts, "By the way, what year is it?"

"2011."

"Well that's not good."

"What?" Amy followed the Doctor in the direction of the TARDIS.

"Now don't panic, but I might have meant to land in 2006."

Suddenly a man whizzed by them, hitting his back to the wall. He was pinned there by another man, this one with bushy eyebrows and slicked-back hair. Neither of them seemed to notice the Doctor and his companions.

"Just two more weeks!" the eyebrowed man yelled, "I'll have a job by then!"

The Doctor held his hand out to him, "Hello. You must be Sylar. I'm the Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventure: TARDIS Not Required, Chapter 2**

"So like I said, all that is behind me. I truly am changed," The trio had been in Sylar's apartment for about two hours now, after the Doctor basically invited himself in. He and Sylar had been talking the entire time, while Amy and Rory just stole sideways glances at the supposed serial killer. Rory was rummaging through the things in the apartment, looking for anything lethal, "It's just hard getting used to normal life, ya know?"

"I tried normal life once," the Doctor reminisced, "Didn't go well."

"What happened?"

"Well, I ended up nearly getting killed by an unknown enemy trying to build a spaceship, but I helped bring together a relationship that was a long time in the making and I played a little football, so it all turned out A-OK."

Sylar looked at the Doctor quizzically for a moment, "Who did you say you were again?"

"The Doctor. Just the Doctor."

"No, I mean, _really _who are you?"

"Now, that's a little more complicated. I'm simply a friendly traveler concerned for your well-being." The Doctor smiled.

Sylar didn't believe him and was about to try to get the truth, when Rory knocked a small knick-knack off a shelf. Without thinking about it, Sylar caught it using telekinesis. There was a moment of awkward silence as everyone exchanged glances, no one knowing what to say. Suddenly, and to Sylar's relief, the phone rang, "Uh, I'll get that,"

Amy watched him walk into another room before hurrying over to the Doctor, "Doctor, who is this guy?"

The Doctor hesitated for moment, "Most people I travel with think that you have to go all over the universe to find things that are impossible, but what they don't know is that the impossible is right here on their own planet, hiding in plain sight,"

Amy just looked at him for a moment, "You know super heroes? They're real. Sylar has super powers. And he's used them to kill a lot of people."

Amy and Rory looked at the Doctor, angry and worried, "You mean you lead us right into the home of a psycho killer with super powers without telling us?" Amy said, still trying to keep her voice at a whisper.

"Well that explains the lack of chainsaws." Rory commented.

"Now, I do believe he's done with that life. It's hard to imagine, but people can change."

Sylar walked back in and looked at everyone for a moment.

"I'm sorry, but we really need to go," Amy said, beginning to drag the Doctor out of the apartment.

"Yes," Rory said, "It's been fun, but we have places t go, people to see. Criminals to get mugged by, you know how it is."

Sylar sighed when they had left. Alone again.


End file.
